A little bit of love
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: Las cosas habían cambiado; ahora deberían admitir sus sentimientos, manejarlos y saberlos llevar...Por ellos y su hija. Descubrirán todo, dentro del nuevo mundo de ser padres. "Te quiero más de lo que me gusta admitir".
1. Beautiful night

**HOLAAAA :) , bueno no puedo creer que me haya alejado por tanto tiempo de este mundo :( , de verdad lo siento, es sólo que se me pasaron los meses y pasaron, colegio y más colegio, trabajos, problemas, soluciones, etc! Pero aquí estoy de vuelta y planeo continuar mis otras historias, sobre todo Desire of Love (Narnia-Suspian) :) y ahora los dejo con mi primer fic Harry Potter publicado aquí :) .  
>Muchas gracias por los reviews *-* es realmente lindo ver que no han olvidado mis historias y que quieren continuación :').<strong>

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, mi maestra .  
>• Es un universo alterno, nada de magia y esas cosas que amo de HP :)<br>• Todos los personajes juveniles, tienen 16-17 años incluso los gemelos.  
>• Asisten al mismo instituto y son compañeros de clase.<p>

PD: Este es algo así como el Prólogo =).

DEJE SU REVIEW

~Little Susan Pevensie.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar la noche anterior.

Siempre había dicho que no me ocurriría, que era lo suficientemente madura para evitar situaciones "complicadas" con algún chico.

¡Y vaya que las cosas se salieron rápido de control! Me encantaría poder culpar a mis hormonas de esto (17 años, es lo natural, ley de vida o algo así). Pero no podía mentirme de esa forma.

Porque sí, yo Hermione Granger. Me había entregado la noche anterior a un chico.

Y no a cualquier chico, me entregué a Ron, a mi _Ronnie_, al chico del cual me había enamorado hace bastante tiempo, al que se había ganado mi corazón, primero como mi gran amigo, luego lo había robado como algo más, y de esta misma manera lo había roto y reparado en múltiples ocasiones. Sin embargo, yo seguía creyendo en él, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras mudas y acciones inteligibles.

¡Me había enamorado! Y ese mismo motivo me hizo caer en la tentación.

Porque cuando tienes al chico que adoras, sobre ti, en una cama en casa de una de tus mejores amigas, y se están besando como tantas otras veces en las cuales todo se iba al carajo por motivos que aún te cuestan comprender, tus neuronas no funcionan mandando el mensajito de: "Alto, puede pasar lo mismo de las otras veces…Páralo ahora que puedes". ¡Claro que no! Sólo piensas en aferrarte a él y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Y eso mismo fue lo que me hizo perder el juicio, _amaba a Ronald_, deseaba que el fuera el primero, y el único. Me había entregado a él en alma, y el cuerpo sólo era algo subjetivo, pero quería entregárselo a él también.

Y incluso ahora, no me arrepentía.

La mirada cómplice que compartimos en la mañana, después de despertar abrazados, aún me hacía sonreír…Mis amigas comprendieron que algo había pasado, pero no dijeron mucho, y los chicos, sólo sonrieron de manera divertida, haciendo un par de bromas.

Para ellos la realidad era obvia:

Ron y yo nos queríamos, nos deseábamos, nos necesitábamos, pero nunca lo diríamos.

La noche había sido perfecta, cada vez que revivía cada caricia, cada beso y cada te quiero, me sentía en las nubes, y flotaba. Quizás era una idiota, por pensar que ahora las cosas serían diferentes, pero quería _creer_ que esta vez lo sería, que algo nos haría cambiar de parecer y estaríamos juntos por fin. Nada podía arruinar los momentos vividos, la pasión, la ternura, el _amor_…El placer, absoluto…  
>Y entonces caí en la cuenta…No hubo <em>nada<em>que frenara la exquisita sensación.

¡Oh dios mío! … ¡No habíamos usado protección!

Era una idiota, una ilusa, una irresponsable.

¡Y Ron un desconsiderado sin cerebro!

Lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de todas las posibles consecuencias…No me arrepentía. Me pregunté donde había quedado la estrictamente correcta Hermione Granger, y me di cuenta que se la había llevado Ron Weasley junto con mi apego a la realidad y mi cordura.

¡Esto del amor me afectaba más de la cuenta!

Traté de pensar con claridad, existía una igualdad de posibilidades, pero no podía siquiera imaginarme embarazada…Un bebé, una enorme responsabilidad…Ser madre…

_Y que Ron fuera el padre de mi bebé._

Sonreí ante la idea, y luego me azoté mentalmente, no podía estar pensando tantas tonterías a la vez, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era relajarme, pues nada ocurriría, y con estas suposiciones estúpidas sólo lograría preocuparme más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p>SI LE GUSTÓ DEJE SU REVIEW! :) eso me dará ánimos para la conti :D muchas graciaaaaaas ^^ Nos leemos pronto<p>

L.S.P !


	2. Explications

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) , y perdón por la demora de la continuación pero ya esta aquí el primer capítulo oficial de la historia *-* ! Gracias por leer y espero sigan haciendolo y dejando sus reviews.  
>NA: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING (L).**

* * *

><p>Había evitado a mis amigas durante todo el fin de semana, de hecho había desaparecido del mapa Sábado y Domingo. Sabía que debía explicarles muchas cosas, detalles que ellas no dejarían pasar. Pero estaba nerviosa, y aún no me sentía preparada.<p>

La alarma del despertador volvió a sonar, recordándome que el encuentro era inminente.

Vería a mis amigos  
>Vería a mis mejores amigas<br>Vería a Ron

El último punto era definitivamente el más preocupante, no sabía exactamente como debía comportarme, no es algo muy normal hacer el amor con uno de tus mejores amigos, ¡Claro que no! Creo que soy una de las pocas que se mete en tremendo lio.

Me levanté resignada, no sería nada bueno llegar tarde, hice mi rutina típica, llegué al colegio faltando quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases, aún no llegaba ninguna de mis amigas, y Ron tampoco. Sólo estaban Fred y George ambos se me acercaron con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro:

- Pequeña Hermione- canturrearon a mi lado, en ese mismo momento supe que estaba jodida.- Nos enteramos gracias a un pajarillo que la pasaste realmente bien el Viernes… ¿Es eso cierto?-

Y para variar, no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada antes de responder.

- Pues…Sí, la pasé bastante bien, como todos…Además subí a recostarme porque…tenía mucho frío.- Básicamente esa había sido la verdad, sólo que estuve _muy bien acompañada._

_-_ Lo que nosotros sabíamos es que, disfrutaste una laaaaaarga siesta junto a nuestro Ronnie- después del "sutil" comentario de los gemelos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, afortunadamente nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ginny.

- ¡Hey ustedes! – dijo mi mejor amiga apuntando a sus hermanos – Dejen a Mione tranquila, ¿sí? Que yo sepa no tiene porque explicarles nada.

Suspire aliviada, mi mejor amiga siempre me salvaba.

Ginny tomó mi brazo y me alejo de los chicos, que se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a molestar a Cho Chang, una compañera asiática de personalidad bastante extravagante.

Noté que nos estábamos saliendo de la sala, afortunadamente la mañana no estaba tan fría como de costumbre. Frenamos en seco, y Ginny se giró a verme directo a los ojos.

Una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de los gemelos se formó en su rostro, cuando yo pensé que eso era imposible.

- ¡Quiero saberlo todo! – chilló dando pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor-

- ¡Ginny!- suspiré un poco molesta- no hay nada que saber…- miré hacia otro lado esperando que mi "mentira" fuera al menos suficiente para cortar el interés de mi mejor amiga.

- Okey, lo pondré de dos formas Mione- de pronto su mirada azulina se volvió más amenazante que nunca- o dejas de mentirme porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando lo haces y me cuentas todo lo que me pasó con mi hermanito, o simplemente me mientes mejor-

Volví a suspirar, no valía la pena seguirle ocultando a Ginny el asunto.

- Muy bien, pero esperemos a que llegue Luna, ¿sí?- traté de alargar lo más posible mi plazo, ya que si algo caracterizaba a Lu, era precisamente su impuntualidad para llegar a clases.

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa.

- No- fue todo lo que ella dijo.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Entonces quiero que me cuentes todo en este instante, sabes que para temas así, no tengo mucha paciencia- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Esta bien- tomé una gran bocanada de aire y le expliqué a Ginny lo sucedido, no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras le contaba superficialmente lo que había pasado, después de todo era su hermano y…No lo sé, el tema era bastante complicado. Cuando terminé espere por una reacción, pero ella sólo mantenía la boca totalmente abierta.

- Ginny…Si quieres decirme algo, este sería un momento perfecto-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- chilló mi mejor amiga, mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que lindo! ¡Que lindos! ¡Se entregaron por amor! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo bastante extrangulador.

- Shhh Ginny, no es la idea que todo el mundo se entere- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Pasaron tres segundos separadas, nos abrazamos nuevamente riendo, como lo hacíamos cada vez que una de las dos (o en efecto, de las tres) estaba feliz.

Seguimos hablando unos cuantos minutos más, Ginny me interrogaba y se emocionaba cada vez que le contaba algo más de lo ocurrido. Hasta que encontró el talón de Aquiles del asunto.

- Mione…¿Y la protección?- su expresión era serena, probablemente pensaba que mi cordura duraba incluso en momento como ese. Aunque Ginny tenía más que claro que cuando Ron estaba en juego, me transformaba en alguien totalmente irracional.

- Ginny yo…- no supe que más decir, la miré y gracias al cielo, ella entendió todo.

- No puede ser- se llevó ambas manos a la boca- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! Okey, tu cordura actúa los 365 días del año, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora no la hayas escuchado? ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasará si…? Y ese Ronald…¡Menuda forma de quererte y cuidarte! ¡Ya se las verá conmigo! ¡Yo lo mato! -

- ¡Ginny espera! Se supone que tú no sabes nada, ¿recuerdas? Además, no creo tener tanta mala suerte, ¡Cálmate! , respira uno, dos…¡Eso es muy bien!- iba a decir algo cuando vi un montón de cabello rojizo que llamó mi atención por completo.

Ron Weasley se acercaba a paso lento, hacia nuestra sala.

Contuve el aliento, no pude evitar mirar el suelo y buscar un punto interesante en mi zapato, mientras pedía a todos los santos que le dieran serenidad a Ginny para que no metiera la pata. Miré de reojo a Ron y entonces me decepcioné bastante cuando pasó de largo, sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, Ginny lo notó inmediatamente y su tono de voz cambió, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Hey Mione, tranquila!- susurró abrazándome- Seguramente, pensó que yo estaba sola y como me vio en casa es lógico que no se acercaría a saludarme- trató de animarme mi mejor amiga con una de sus sonrisas.

Y yo quise creerle.

- Bueno Ginny, no debería sorprenderme…Él es así, así que supongo que está bien- suspiré mientras trataba de recomponer mi expresión.

- ¡Pero esta vez debería ser diferente! ¡Es un idiota! ¡De verdad! Algún día se dará cuenta de todo esto…- Ginny suspiró también- y espero que no sea tarde.

Escuchamos el timbre y nos dirigimos a la sala, al entrar noté la mirada de Ron sobre mí. Y sacando fuerzas de no sé que lugar, lo miré también.

El contacto duró a penas unos segundos, sin sonrisas, ambas miradas cautelosas, observando la reacción del otro. Fui quien desvió la mirada primero.

- No sé cuanto aguante esto…- le susurré a Ginny- Quizás me equivoqué y es hora de asumirlo…-

- Tranquila pequeña- Ginny optimista como siempre ante cualquier tema que nos relacionara a Ron y a mí, sonrió.- Mejor mira hacia un lado y ve la cara de bobo con la que te observa.-

Acto seguido me giré y miré hacia mi costado derecho, efectivamente Ronald no despegaba su mirada de mí, así que ni siquiera lo pensé y sonreí, de manera involuntaria.

Pareció llevarse una gran sorpresa, asimilo mi acción unos minutos y luego, sonrió en respuesta.

El resto de la clase escuchando al profesor Hagrid fue bastante interesante, aunque mi cabeza estaba a unos cuentos puestos de distancia.

Cuando sonó la campana, vimos la maraña de pelo rubia de Luna entrando por la puerta, abrigada de una manera fenomenal. Con gran dificultad sobresalían sus divertidos ojos celestes. Ginny y yo sonreímos al verla entrar.

- ¡Hola chicas! – nos sonrío, dejando su mochila en el puesto adelante del nuestro, junto a Neville.

- ¡Hola Lu! – le dije acercándome para abrazarla.

- ¡Hey tú! …Creo que debes contarme muchas cosas-

Ginny se rió cómplice, sería un recreo bastante largo, o al menos para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTO? (: quieren conti? (lo sé soy una extorcionadora) deje su review *-*<strong>

~ Little Susan Pevensie.


	3. Oh oh

**Chicos, esta es la re-subida del capítulo pues tenía un par de errores, prometo subir conti hoy, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero gracias por mantenerse fieles...LOS AMO!**

**N/A Personajes de J.K Rowling la gran maestra **

* * *

><p>Después de contarle todo a Luna y de agradecer mentalmente que su reacción fuera mucho más madura que la de la menor de los Weasley, bajamos al negocio del instituto donde estaba Ron y los chicos jugueteando. Lo miré y suspiré cansada<p>

- ¡Oh vamos Mione! ¡Ve y habla con él! – sugirió Luna dándome pequeños empujoncitos.

- ¡Ni loca! Tendría que ser él quien se acerque ¿No? ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo? No es justo…-

- La vida nunca ha sido justa querida, además ¡Por dios! Fíjate en quien te enamoraste Hermione Granger – Ginny hizo una pausa mientras yo levantaba una ceja en señal de advertencia – Mi hermano es el hombre más testarudo del planeta, y su increíble orgullo es más fuerte que la Muralla China, así que…Si quieres que ocurra algo, debes encargarte tú misma de hacer que pase- mi mejor amiga sentenció mirándome seria, contuve mi expresión, sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón y que tarde o temprano tendríamos que afrontar la situación.

- Bueno Ginny, no es tan fácil como plantarme frente a él y decirle: ¡Hey Ron! Debo hablar contigo -

Y entonces, por esas jodidas casualidades del destino, una voz a mi espalda dijo con total firmeza:

- Claro Hermione…¿Ahora?-

Luna y Ginny trataban de ocultar su creciente risa, mientras yo me tornaba de todos los colores existentes, respiré un poco de aire y me giré. Supe inmediatamente que había sido un movimiento demasiado arriesgado, quedé prácticamente de piedra al toparme con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

- S…Si, ahora Ron- tomé una nueva bocanada de aire y tomé su mano guiándolo hacia una banca un poco alejada de la locura del patio.

Nos sentamos en silencio, era una mezcla de incomodidad y tranquilidad, opuestos que sólo a su lado podían presentarse de manera tan armoniosa. Ron fue quien rompió el silencio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No me malinterpretes Hermione, es…- hizo una pausa- agradable estar aquí contigo, pero se supone que tú querías decirme algo- su mirada estaba inquieta, y yo no podía más de los nervios, pensé un poco en su respuesta y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que debía parecerle. "Asúmelo Hermione, a él no le importas", bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio, fingí una perfecta sonrisa.

- Sabes en realidad no es nada…Importante, siento haberte echo perder tiempo del recreo- no sé ni siquiera como logré pararme de allí y alejarme les di una mirada a las chicas y ellas avanzaron rápidamente hacia mi y desaparecimos de la vista de los muchachos.

Caminamos hacia el baño, y nos encerramos en él al llegar. Inconcientemente comencé a llorar.

- ¿¡Que demonios hizo! ¿¡Que te dijo! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo! – Luna repetía incontables veces mientras me abrazaba.

Entre sollozos negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?- Ginny se nos acercó y se unió al abrazo.

Me separé un poco de ellas para comenzar a explicarles.

- N..No l..le impo…importó na…nada- tomé aire y mientras sentía como más lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos – Lo sé, él fue l…lo suf…suficientemente frío.

- Amiga…Quizás sólo lo malinterpretaste- Ginny trataba de calmarme acercándose nuevamente a mi.

- Al menos hubiera intentado detenerme…- mi voz se perdió en la última palabra, Luna y Ginny no sabían que decir así que simplemente volvieron a abrazarme.

- Es un idiota y no te merece- sonrió mi rubia favorita- Bueno, en realidad él se está perdiendo a la más inteligente-

- Y la más hermosa- la interrumpió Ginny, la expresión de Luna nos hizo reír a ambas.

- Y la más hermosa chica del instituto- aprobó Luna.

- Realmente no sé que haría sin ustedes- las abracé más fuerte sintiéndome la chica más afortunada del mundo por tenerlas.

Nos quedamos allí hasta el siguiente recreo, al toparnos con George nos comentó que la maestra no había notado nuestra ausencia, nos relajamos un montón y fuimos con él al parque, donde ya se encontraban Harry, Fred, Neville, y por supuesto, Ron.

Me senté junto a Harry, mi mejor amigo en el césped, me sentía bastante incómoda así que levanté la vista, la mirada de Ron y la mía se cruzaron. Estuve esperando que él quitara su mirada por largo tiempo, hasta que fui yo quien la apartó para fijar mis ojos en Fred y George quienes hacían un montón de piruetas graciosas, todos comenzamos a reír animadamente.

Comprendí entonces, que todo lo que podía hacer era relajarme respecto al tema, respirar un millón de veces antes de volver a llorar por Ron y dejar que el tiempo ocultara "nuestro pequeño desliz"…

**Un mes después.**

¡Estaba realmente histérica! Hace aproximadamente dos semanas que tendría que haber bajado mi período y aún nada, era como si el universo hubiera conspirado en contra de mi sistema nervioso, colapsaba prácticamente cada día esperando alguna señal, algo que me indicara que el bendito día había llegado. Luna y Ginny me aseguraban que era simplemente efecto de los nervios, del stress escolar, quería creerles con todas mis fuerzas pero aún así no podía. El asunto ya se estaba volviendo insano, y por sobre todo neurótico, por lo que comencé a buscar nuevas opciones.

- ¿Bebiste té de Ginebra? Dicen que es realmente bueno-

- Sí Ginny, he bebido al menos tres tazas al día todos este tiempo, y el efecto no debería tardar más de cuatro días-

- ¿Y relajarte?-

- ¿Crees que podría relajarme pensando que tengo una criatura dentro de mi estómago? Vive con esa presión psicológica Luna-

- Creo que deberías hablar con Ron- la voz de Ginny era un susurro apenas audible

Me había negado tantas veces, las cosas entre nosotros habían sido "normalmente incómodas" durante el último tiempo y no quería arruinarlas, sin embargo el también tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo así que asentí lentamente.

- Tienes razón, hoy mismo hablaré con él-


	4. Ginny's Idea

Y bueno lo prometido es deuda, dejo con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, aún quedan muchos, y realmente espero poder subir conti pronto, muchas gracias por seguir fieles! LOS ADOOOOOOOORO :) y lo continué, sólo por ustedes...Pues había pensado ya no seguir con mis historias, trataré de continuar las otras también, esperen actu :) GRACIAS!

N/A: Personajes pertenecientes a la magnífica J.K Rowling !

* * *

><p>Había estado rodeando a los muchachos y a Ron durante todo el almuerzo, daba vueltas como si tratara de encontrar algo que estuviera a mi alrededor que pudiera sacarme de aquella situación.<p>

- ¡Oh por dios Hermione detente! ¡Me estas volviendo loca!- Luna me espetó un poco acalorada

- Muy bien, imagina si tú estás así como esta ella – Ginny se acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros – No olvides que no hay mayor confianza que la que han alcanzado ustedes, las cosas no saldrán mal ya verás – hizo una pausa y me miró con ternura – Y si llega a ocurrir algo…

- Aquí estaremos para comprar helado, comer y deprimirnos las tres – Luna remató la frase con una enorme sonrisa.

Comprendí que pese a todo tendría a ese par de chifladas a mi lado y las cosas no estarían totalmente perdidas. Volví a mirar al grupo de chicos donde su cabello rojo como el fuego resaltaba increíblemente, me perdí viendo como el sol le arrancaba varios destellos, los estaba casi contando cuando Luna carraspeó.

- En serio deberías ir ahora- me dijo con una nueva sonrisa bastante cómplice – Y dile lo mucho que te gusta su cabello al sol- acto seguido ella y Ginny comenzaron a reír, mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente.

- ¡Oh ya cállense!…Iré, deséenme suerte pequeñas – murmuré por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a acercarme a la gran manada.

Sentía mis piernas flanquear con cada paso, pero estaba segura que era algo que tenía que hacer. Llegué por fin al lugar, los chicos charlaban animadamente y al verme llegar varios de ellos se giraron a verme con una sonrisa, Ron en cambio, pareció ignorar mi presencia por completo. Fred fue el primero en hablar;

- ¡Hey enana! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

- Es una reunión de caballeros, no se admiten chicas- dijo George con un aire increíblemente solemne. No pude evitar echarme a reír.

- Lo sé, es sólo que necesitaba hablar con Ron- ambos me miraron desconcertados y luego de una manera bastante sugerente, Harry pareció prestar más atención ahora, Dean y Seamos disimulaban muy mal su interés, y Ron simplemente se había quedado estático en su lugar. Lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras esquivaba mi mirada, señaló un lugar un tanto apartado del grupo y comenzamos a andar, mientras Fred y George decían cosas como: "El pequeño Ronnie esta muy grande" "Siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos" de una manera bastante más alto de lo necesario. Ron fruncía cada vez más el ceño y, yo ya estaba pensando que no sería tan buena idea hablar con él en ese momento.

Finalmente Ron me condujo al lugar que había indicado minutos antes se sentó con la vista perdida al frente, y manteniendo una expresión seria. Suspiré me senté a su lado, tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a hilar ideas para darle la noticia.

- Ron…Como verás, fui a buscarte porque necesitaba hablar contigo –

- Eso es bastante obvio, lo puedo deducir Hermione, gracias – su respuesta fue mucho más arisca de lo que esperaba y me hizo volver a dudar.

- Sí, claro…Bueno, lo que pasa es que – mi voz se apagó en un vago intento por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Él ya se estaba impacientando lo podía ver por el modo en que movía incómodo la pierna, su expresión se relajó un poco y soltó una gran cantidad de aire.

- Relájate Mione…Puedes decirme lo que quieras, tranquila…Sigo siendo yo – fue increíble lo que esa última frase logró en mí, me infundó un montón de valentía y comencé a creer que quizás sólo estaba dramatizando de más la situación. Después de todo, él era mi amigo y teníamos una gran confianza como había dicho Ginny.

- Ron yo…Mira, desde que pasó, lo que pasó en ca…-

Entonces el atronador sonido del timbre me indicaba que se me había agotado el tiempo.

- Lo que pasó en casa de Luna…- traté de continuar en vano por el ruido que hacía el resto de los estudiantes al volver a los salones.

- Realmente no puedo escuchar nada Mione – Ron hizo una pausa mirando a todos lados. Esperando a que pasara la manada de salvajes estudiantes.

- Mierda…- susurré. Era ley, intentabas hacer algo bien y el cosmos confabulaba en tu contra de mil y un maneras para que no lograras tu objetivo. Por fin el alboroto se había calmado a un nivel apto para volver a hablar.

- ¿Decías? – la voz de Ron sonaba bastante curiosa.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Granger! El timbre sonó ya hace bastante ahora muévanse hacia su aula antes de que los lleve con el Director – el inspector de patio el señor Filch, había llegado –como siempre- a arruinar la situación. Miré a Ron derrotada.

- Es mejor que nos movamos, no sería bueno que tuviéramos problemas por culpa del soplón - Ron miró con un desprecio admirable a Filch y se levantó, me tendió una mano para ayudarme y comenzamos a andar en silencio. Sintiendo como los pasos del inspector se cernían sobre nosotros.

- ¡Eh Filch! ¡Sabemos donde queda nuestro salón!- le espetó mi acompañante con un enojo bastante contenido.

- Tranquilo Weasley, lo sé, sólo que no me fió de ti – Ron lanzó un bufido y siguió caminando en total silencio.

Filch nos siguió hasta que entramos a la sala, y entonces en realidad, nos separamos de manera natural, Ginny y Luna se me acercaron con una mirada cargada de preguntas, me limité a negar con la cabeza, Ginny resopló y Luna tenía una clara expresión de "Pero que demonios". El profesor Bins entró en la sala dando un portazo por lo que comprendimos que no estaba de muy buen humor, sería imposible ponerlas al día durante la clase.

El tiempo pasó de manera tortuosa, la lección de Historia fue incluso más monótona de lo normal y tuvimos varias interrupciones de la señora Pierce, la bibliotecaria, entregando un par de anuncios al profesor. Cuando la clase por fin acabó, escuché a Harry decir que irían al patio a practicar algo de fútbol, la verdad no me sorprendió ni un poco era su escape para todo.

Mire a las chicas y ellas lo entendieron al instante, comenzamos a andar lentamente en dirección al patio. Ibamos en silencio, pero sabía que estaban ansiosas por preguntar.

- ¡Hey chicas! En serio pueden decirme lo que quieran…Estoy bien- y entonces como una bomba, podía distinguir con dificultad a quien pertenecía cada oración.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué te ha dicho? –

- ¿Entonces le dijiste? -

- ¡Que valiente! –

- ¿! Que te dijo! –

- ¡Déjala hablar Luna! –

- ¡Ginny, tú eres la que no se calla! –

- No peleen, bien…- dije tratando de digerir sus preguntas – No me ha dicho absolutamente nada – observé preocupada sus decepcionadas miradas y agregué – pues…yo tampoco le dije algo. –

- Eso lo explica todo – soltaron ambas de repente.

- Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?- Ginny parecía haber leído la mente de Luna, quien asintió de manera lenta, unos segundos después.

- No hubo tiempo, estaba por decirle y sonó la campana, luego vino Filch y nos interrumpió- dije mientras me sentaba en el césped con la mirada pérdida en la cancha que había en el patio.- Pero espero poder decirle en serio hoy, esta incertidumbre respecto al tema me esta matando-

- Sabes tengo una idea mejor…- comenzó Ginny con cara pensativa- ¿Qué tal si después de la escuela hoy vamos a la farmacia? Y bueno ya saben…Con eso podremos salir de duda y darle a Ron una noticia concreta en caso de que…- su voz se apagó mientras hacia un gesto con las manos sobre su abdomen simulando un cerro.

- ¡Ginny! – le chillé escandalizada mientras Luna comenzaba a reír.-

- Creo que es una buena idea Ginny – me giré para ver a mi rubia amiga – además para ti Mione, será más fácil saberlo si estamos ahí contigo.-

Sonreí, en eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero en realidad, no sabía si quiera ver el resultado. Me debatí mentalmente unos segundos, las miré y asentí de forma brusca.

- Bueno esta decidido – puntualizó Ginny – hoy después de la escuela sabremos la verdad.-

Apenas le hice caso a sus palabras, estaba con la vista fija en un muchacho pelirrojo que corría por la cancha.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :3?<strong>


End file.
